Enchanted
by IridescentAngel18
Summary: "There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles..." Lucy sighed. She really, REALLY didn't want to be here...until a pink-haired boy shows up and turns her night around. "I was enchanted to meet you..."


**_*A/N:_**

**OH. MY. GOD.**

**THIS TOOK ME SO FREAKIN LONG.**

**HOLY CRAP.**

**For any of you that don't know, Fairy Tail is my SHOW and NaLu is one of my OTPs. Seriously, it's bad how much I love this couple.**

**Anyway, I was studying for exams (which are this week jesus help me) and in order for me to focus I have to listen to music and I was listening to a whole bunch of Taylor Swift (LOVE HER) songs, and I found a whole bunch of them that are PERFECT for NaLu! **

**Yeah.**

**First time writing NaLu! YAY! (they are too freakin awesome...I can't even)**

**The song is **Enchanted **by **Taylor Swift **(which I don't own D: ) and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this! It makes it so much better! :3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Natsu and Lucy would be married already (JK, but really, THE THINGS I WOULD DO TO THESE CHARACTERS }:] )**

* * *

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

Lucy sighed. She absolutely _hated_ these parties. Her father, Jude Heartfilia_,_ mingled with his guests, making small talk and laughing. Whenever Lucy was approached she would force a smile (she was getting very good at it), laugh a little, and the guests would move on.

She was tired of all this. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her room, tear off this heavy dress, and curl up with a book. Alas, fate was not on her side, for it was only nine o'clock, and the party ended at eleven.

_Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Lucy scanned the room for the umpteenth time, and she had to use almost all of her self-control not to curl her lip in disgust. She knew her father only hosted these parties to show off his money and thriving business, and to hopefully set her up with a husband that would increase his own wealth. So far, it hadn't worked. Not one of her father's partners' sons had impressed her in any way, and she refused to be engaged to someone she didn't like.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the double doors opened once more, and Virgo – her trusted maid and one of her only friends – bowed to two figures entering the room. She watched as two men came into view, one with striking red hair and the other, younger one with shocking _pink_ hair.

Her father strode over to them confidently, and shook their hands. He chatted with the red-haired man, while the pinkette looked around, his expression almost bored. Some of the other ladies in the room swooned. He was insanely attractive, Lucy couldn't help but notice.

She felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, and discreetly glanced around. One of the men her father had introduced to her (a possible fiancée, in his terms) was staring at her again. _What was his name? …Johnathan_, she remembered. Lucy shuddered, she wasn't fond of him, he was far too pushy and demanding.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

Feeling another set of eyes on her, the blonde looked up. Her chocolate brown eyes met the onyx black ones of the pinkette. Unlike most men, his gaze made Lucy feel safe and warm and suddenly her stomach had butterflies. He looked at her curiously, and she smiled shyly, sending him a small wave. He smiled, revealing a set of sharp canines identical to the red-haired man's. _His father, I'll bet. _Lucy mused. Without warning, the pink-haired boy walked in her direction, his hands going inside his pockets. She examined him fully, now that she could really see him.

He was tall and slightly tan, with a muscular build. He was dressed casually in black slacks and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing toned arms. A white, scaly-looking scarf was around his neck.

As he came closer, Lucy fought down a blush. She felt ridiculously overdressed next to him, her father having made her wear a pale pink, floor-length evening gown.

"Hey." He said as he came to stand in front of her, holding out a hand. She placed her smaller one in his and shook. "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Lucy smiled.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She said politely.

"Do you go to these parties often?" He asked. She grimaced, nodding.

"Unfortunately, yes." She replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like them?" Lucy shook her head no.

"They're completely pointless and bore me to death." She said bluntly, crossing her arms and pouting. Natsu laughs. Lucy finds herself liking his laugh. A lot.

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Then why do you come, weirdo?" He teased. Lucy glared at him.

"Says the guy with the pink hair." She retorts. Natsu scowls at her, making her giggle.

"It's not pink, it's _salmon._" He said. Lucy shook her head.

"Whatever you say~." She said in a teasing voice. He pouts cutely, and she smiles again. Natsu's expression turns curious again.

"You never answered my question." He pointed out. Lucy, who had been watching her father, looked back at him confusedly.

"What?" She asked.

"You never answered my question. Why do you come if you don't enjoy them?" He repeated. Lucy's smile wavered.

"My father…he makes me come." She said softly. Natsu frowned.

"That's no fun." He commented. Lucy laughed sardonically.

"You're telling me." She said, eyes sad. Suddenly, Natsu held out his hand to her. Lucy looked up at him, startled, and found herself staring into his intense eyes again.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She stammered. Natsu chuckled.

"Well, if you take me hand I can make this night a lot more fun." He said. If any other man had said that to her, she would have slapped him for being perverted, but with Natsu…she had only just met him, but she already felt more comfortable with him than anyone else, and she knew that he meant that statement in a completely innocent way. Still, she contemplated it.

_What the hell. _She thought, mentally shrugging. She deserved some fun. She smiled at Natsu, and placed her hand in his.

The pinkette grinned and gently tugged Lucy towards the glass doors leading outside to the back garden. He held the door open for her, and then proceeded to pull her close, dancing with her across the marble patio.

The two laughed the entire time.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Later on that night, after all the guests had gone, Lucy stood in front of her mirror, staring at herself. She had spent the rest of the night with Natsu, laughing and talking and by the end of the night the two were practically best friends.

She had never had so much fun.

"Princess?" Virgo said, using the nickname the staff had christened her with since she was a small girl. "Are you alright?" The maid stepped through the doorway, walking up next to the blonde.

"Do you need assistance with your dress?" She questioned. Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you, Virgo. I was just thinking." She said, looking at her maid in the mirror. Virgo smiled.

"Was it about Natsu?" She asked. Not one of the staff members had missed the two spending the night together. They were all overjoyed at seeing Lucy so happy, something she hadn't been in a very long time.

The question caught Lucy off-guard, and a heavy blush coated her cheeks. Virgo's smile widened.

"N-no!" Lucy protested. "Nothing like that!" Virgo only looked at her knowingly.

"I don't like him!" Lucy said.

"I never said anything about you liking him, Princess." Virgo said. Lucy groaned and dropped her face into her hands. Virgo patted her back.

"If you need me, just call." She said, exiting the bedroom and leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

Later on, as she was lying in her bed, Lucy thought over the events of the night, and the boy she had met at her father's party. She thought about how weird he made her feel, how she had to try her hardest not to blush around him, but most of all, how much she _trusted_ him, even though she had only met him hours before.

_Maybe I _do_ like him…_ She reluctantly admitted.

_The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

As the next few weeks passed, her father began arranging another party. Lucy found herself thinking constantly about the pink-haired boy, staying up till the early morning hours wondering if he liked her as much as she liked him, or if he knew how happy he made her.

It was the night of the party, and Lucy was terribly conflicted, one side of her dying to see Natsu again, the other side of her refusing to give in to the temptation to ask if he was coming.

"Ugh." Lucy moaned, pulling at her honey-colored locks. "This is so frustrating!" She wanted to see him again _so badly_, but what if he didn't like her that way? What if he just saw her as a friend?

"Princess!" Virgo called through her door, rousing the blonde from her tormented thoughts. "Time to get ready!"

"Alright, I'll be done in a little bit!" Lucy said. Virgo's footsteps retreated down the stairs and Lucy rose from her desk and walked into her closet to put on her dress.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

As Lucy pulled out her dress and undid her ponytail, she couldn't resist turning on her radio. An old, romantic song was playing, one that was a favorite of hers. That very same song had been playing when Natsu and Lucy first danced together, out on the marble patio. Lucy smiled, thinking of it as 'their song'.

Lucy put her hands on an imaginary partner's shoulders, waltzing around her room, eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

_Natsu…_She thought. _Will you ever know how much you mean to me already? I barely know you, yet you're one of my best friends…will I ever get to tell you how much I like you?_

The song eventually ended, pulling Lucy out of her reverie. She began to get ready.

This time, her dress was a dark maroon color, contrasting with her pale skin nicely. It had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless. There was a black sash around her waist, and the dress went down to her knees in layered ruffles. Black heels were on her feet, and her hair was curled and put in an updo that left her bangs to frame her face. Simple diamond earrings and her unique charm bracelet were for her jewelry.

She switched off her radio and left her bedroom, preparing herself for the night ahead.

_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

As the girl descended the stairs, she sent a silent prayer to the stars that Natsu would be here, that he would feel the same way about her that she felt about him. She reached the bottom, but before she could enter the ballroom, Virgo popped up beside her.

"He's here, Princess." She said. Those three words sent Lucy's heart racing and her palms shaking.

_There go the butterflies. _She thought wryly. Virgo squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

Lucy took a deep breath and stopped just outside the doors. She took a moment to compose herself, and then nodded to Virgo. The maid swung open the doors and Lucy walked inside, her demeanor calm and collected. She had expectations to meet, after all.

She didn't look around the room immediately, as much as she wanted to. She hugged her father like she was supposed to, smiled and talked with the guests like she was supposed to, and only after she had done that did she allow her eyes to scan the people.

There was Johnathan, lurking by the refreshment table and watching her like a hawk, there were the Petersons, and the Gamble family, but she didn't see any signs of pink or even red hair.

Sighing inwardly, the blonde walked over to the Petersons, an elderly couple with a lot of money to their name. They were actually very sweet and kind, unlike many other rich people she knew. Lucy looked up to them.

"Hi Mrs. Sarah, Mr. Richard." She said, smiling genuinely. She hugged both of them, and Mrs. Sarah asked her about her writing, and Lucy's eyes lit up as she told them about her newest book idea.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

After a few minutes of casual conversation, Mr. Richard nudged her.

"Don't look now, but there is a young man over there who has been eyeing you for the past two minutes." He said, amusement in his voice. Lucy stopped herself before she could roll her eyes.

_Ugh, I bet it's Johnathan again…_She turned around, ready to glare at her stalker, but was shocked to find a familiar pink-haired boy across the room. Their eyes met, and he grinned crookedly. Lucy blushed and turned back to the Petersons, embarrassed. She couldn't see it, but she could tell he was chuckling. Mrs. Sarah smiled and took Lucy's hands in her own.

"Lucy, dear, I think it's time you left us old-timers and told that young man over there how you feel." Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"H-how did you -" She started, but Mr. Richard laughed, cutting her off.

"It's obvious you two have feelings for each other." He said, patting her shoulder. "That, and we saw you two at the last party." Lucy blushed again.

"But what if…he has someone already…?" Lucy whispered, looking down at the floor and biting her lip. Mrs. Sarah shook her head.

"That boy has eyes for no one but you. There are so many beautiful women here, but he only has eyes for _you_." She said in a motherly tone. Mr. Richard smiled.

"You have a tendency to light up the room as soon as you walk in." He winked at her. Lucy giggled and smiled at him thankfully. Mrs. Sarah laughed softly and squeezed her hands, letting them go.

"Go get your prince charming." She said, shooing Lucy away. Lucy beamed at them, and hugged them tightly before turning on her heel and heading over to Natsu.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said, giving her a hug. Her heart fluttered and she smiled at him.

"Hey Natsu." He looked at her.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous." He observed. Lucy nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him. He still looked a little skeptical, but he shrugged it off, taking her hand.

"Let's go out to the garden again!" He said. Lucy laughed and nodded in agreement, following him out.

Mr. Richard and Mrs. Sarah smiled.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Lucy and Natsu were alone out on the patio again, and Lucy looked up to the night sky. She laughed, and Natsu raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She pointed to the stars.

"I've never seen so many before…" She said happily, her eyes shining. Natsu listened as she talked about each Zodiac constellation, and how she knew exactly where each of them was, and how she loved the stars because they gave her hope.

"My mother's up there, you know." She said softly, after she had finished explaining and there had been a moment of silence. Natsu looked at her, startled.

"What?" He said. Lucy turned her face to the stars, avoiding his stare.

"My mother, Layla." Lucy swallowed. "She…she was the one who got me obsessed with the stars." She laughed a little. "She passed ten years ago…and she always told me, whenever I was feeling down, to just hold my head high and look to the stars…" Lucy's voice trailed off, and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Without a word, Natsu brought her close, embracing her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his back while his went around her waist.

Lucy marveled at how perfectly the two fit together.

"Lucy…" Natsu said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him. Only then did she realize how close their faces were, prompting the blonde to blush furiously.

"There's something I need to do." He said, eyes meeting hers. "And you have to promise not to hit me after." He grinned, and Lucy giggled, fighting off the butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, I won't hit you, I promise." She replied easily. "Now what do you have to do?" Natsu's grin widened, and his eyes darkened as he started to lean closer.

"This…" He mumbled, right before crashing his lips onto hers. Lucy, stunned, didn't respond immediately, but after she got over the shock, she kissed back.

Her arms moved to circle his neck and he brought her closer, tilting his head to kiss her harder.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

After a while the need for air became too great, and Lucy slowly pulled away, eliciting a pout from Natsu. She laughed. He kissed her again, softer this time, and she smiled. She really cared about him…and she decided to just screw it, and tell him how she felt right then and there.

"Natsu." Lucy breathed. "I think I love you." He smiled at her, and his grip around her tightened.

"I think I love you, too, Luce."

* * *

**YOU ARE ALL WELCOME.**

**I BET I JUST MADE YOUR LIVES SO MUCH BETTER, DIDN'T I?**

**If I didn't, well then that just means I suck at writing NaLu fics. LET ME KNOW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**:D**

**Arigato~**

**XOXO**


End file.
